


You're over my head, I'm out of my mind

by Fedies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 007, Champions League, Dorks in Love, Erotic Games, Funny, James Bond - Freeform, M/M, Mesut loves James Bond, Sami is a kind of maniac, Wenger is very stressed, demential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: In a relatively near future, Juventus and Arsenal meet in the group stage of Champions and the trip to Turin offers the opportunity for the two Germans to spend some time together.Adding a Sami passionate about erotic games, a Mesut particularly fixed with James Bond and Mr. Wenger in school teacher mode on, I assure you that something very sick comes out of it.





	You're over my head, I'm out of my mind

Mesut was the first to leave the locker room after the good game with Juventus - a 2-2 in that group stage of the Champions League - and was starting near the team bus, the headphones in his ears while listening to a new song recommended by Theo.

He did not have time to pass the penultimate row of columns in the parking lot, which was grabbed by a hand, which dragged him right behind one of the concrete pillars.

Mesut winced, trying to fight the mysterious kidnapper.

He was already mentally reviewing his bank code for a possible redemption, when he found himself in front of a pair of pleasantly brownish eyes and a toothy smile.

"Sami ?!"

"In person!" Exclaimed the other, all happy.

"Did you want to kidnap me tonight?" Commented the German with Turkish origins, arching an amused eyebrow.  
"I just wanted to meet you in my house in an hour. Stay in Turin until tomorrow, right? "

The Gunners player smiled, he too could not wait to spend some time with his Sami - that draw of Champions had been their blessing - but escaping the eyes of the coach and his companions would not have been so simple. Those had a wide mouth ...!

"I will come, but I do not assure you that I will be on time. A spy mission is waiting for me to reach your home! "

Khedira laughed, without worrying that someone hear them, and Mesut realized how much he missed the laughter of his compatriot. It was like a song that would never tired of listening.

Yes, it would be worth it for Sami to get down from the hotel balcony with a sheet.

Of course, the midfielder hoped he did not have to go that far ...

"Good job then, Agent 007! See you later"

Then he grabbed his face in his hands, kissing him with so much transport that when he broke off Mesut felt dizzy.

Sami gave him a last smile before disappearing; a few moments later the voices of the Arsenal players spread throughout the garage.

Once in the hotel, Mesut decided to wait a few minutes before going out: he wanted to make sure he had Saints, his roommate, on his side to evade the coach.

The Spaniard was smart enough to understand the situation on his own, while he saw his partner getting ready at all points: he certainly was not willing to go to sleep.

"Romantic evening?" He asked, looking like he knew it.

Özil put on a too innocent smile to be credible.

Santi Cazorla shook his head amused.

"Quiet, I'll cover you"

Mesut jumped on the wardmate, hugging him and leaving him a noisy kiss on the cheek that Santi immediately cleaned up.

"Careful that the coach is downstairs!" He shouted as the German closed the door behind him.

The Gunners' trainer was actually patrolling the corridors, as an army general would do, so Mesut, to avoid getting caught, rushed into the first available outlet along the corridor.

Bad idea. It was the stairwell.

After one of the most ruinous falls in his career - which was all saying - and with a sore bottom, he managed to get out of the hotel.

He raised the hood of his sweatshirt and put on a pair of sunglasses even though it was almost dark at night and jumped on the first subway ride to get to Sami's apartment.

The national teammate came to him with a smile on his face a few seconds after knocking the bell.

"I brought the report of the mission, sir," he joked Mesut, exchanging a sly look with the Juventus player.

"Please, mister Bond, I will be happy to hear you"

Then he pushed him into the house, starting to kiss him and undress him hurriedly.

"To come here I risked dying, okay? I expect a reward worthy, "said the Arsenal player, breathless, as he took off his boyfriend's t-shirt.

"And I thought I'd handcuffed to the bed"

"This thing about espionage is engaging"  
In response, Sami pushed him onto the mattress, overpowering him with his body, starting to let down a trail of bites and more and more kisses down on the body of the other.

Mesut glanced at the nightstand, where there was actually a pair of handcuffs.

The thought of Sami in a Sexy Shop particularly excited him.

"Were you serious?"

"Can you not interrupt me? I'm trying to get you a blowjob worthy of Sean Connery "

The original Turk wanted to ask him how he knew about the fact that Sean Connery did some fantastic blowjobs - when James Bond was supposed to be him, by the way.

But then he had thought well and hey, better keep quiet and enjoy the lips of Sami that were wonders down there.

"Other than license to kill ...!" Exclaimed Mesut, throwing his head back, as he came into the mouth of the Juventus player.

Sami broke away, swallowing the seed of the other with a delicious snap.

"Better than the shaken Vodka Martini"

"You did not really say it"

Khedira smiled at him apologetically, baring his teeth in a ridiculously dazzling smile.

Mesut was about to reply with something unpleasant, when his cell phone began to ring in the pocket of the abandoned jeans at the foot of the bed: it was Santi.

"Hello, talk Mr Bond"

"What did you smoke?" Asks the Spaniard, genuinely interested.

"Forget it. What do you want?"

"The coach was placed at the entrance, I think your delicate fall on the stairs has put him in alarm"

Sami, beside him, burst out laughing.

"I will not be back before fucking properly," he informed him.

"Do as you please, he seems to want to sleep in the hall"

Meanwhile, Sami began to kiss his neck and Mesut had to call for all his self-control to pay attention to the words of his teammate.

"I have a toy gun in the closet"

The Gunners player remained silent with his mouth half open for a few minutes.

The fact that Sami talked about it as if nothing had happened, worried him and particularly attracted him at the same time.

"Mesut!" Croaked the annoying voice of Santi Cazorla from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, fantastic, and how should I go back to my room in the middle of the night?"

"You're James Bond, industry" and then he attacked the phone in his face.

Mesut returned his attention to the boyfriend.

The prospect of climbing up to the hotel's second floor window did not seem very orthodox.

"Is not that you also have a rope and a hook?" - Sami hesitated - "No, I do not want to know"


End file.
